


Would you like a date?

by notsoperfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Broody Zayn, Cheeky boys, Date Prank, Dates, Humor, Lots of dates, M/M, Non-Famous Boys, Pizza, Pranks, Uni AU, i dont know what i am tagging, larry - Freeform, uni fic, yeah - Freeform, youtuber!Louis, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoperfect/pseuds/notsoperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its apparently hilarious to Louis and Harry who haven’t stopped laughing since they started recording hours ago, Liam keeps mumbling things about how mean this is and Karma will catch up while all Niall wants to do is go home and sleep and eat his damn pizza(Fuck physics, he is tired).</p><p>Or</p><p>The one in which Niall’s prank backfires and he wants to kill Louis. But then there is Zayn who is Human form of Perfection so… (Also immense amount of using of the word Date)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you like a date?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prank I saw on YouTube years ago and it just came back when I ate dates few days ago. So yeah, umm all the mistakes are mine and mine only and I don’t own anything and all that jazz.  
> Enjoy!

The worst part about being friends with a Youtuber is not having a camera shoved into your face 24/7 (“I am vloging Ni, I need the my fellow fans to know about my friends and family” “I don’t care you ass, I am trying to take a piss, get the fucking camera of my arse”)

 

The worst part about being friends with a Youtuber is not being woken up at ass’o clock in the morning (“For fuck’s sake Lou, its 2am. I can’t sleep with all the clicking” “Don’t be selfish Niall, My video-Which is late by 2 weeks-to my 800, 000 subscribers is clearly more valuable than your sleep. And if I have to stay up all night editing it, you as my fellow best friend and roommate should be up with me and make me a coffee”)

 

The worst part about being friends with a Youtuber is not having your life story shown publicly to strangers (“Louis fucking Tomlinson, why the fuck is Tommosgirlxox tweeting about my gag reflexes?”)

 

The worst part about being friends with a Youtuber is not being dragged into going to YouTube conventions and programs when exams are literally days away (“You are my best friend Niall, according to the best friends code 342, best friends are required to accompany other best friends to important events under any circumstances”)

 

According to Niall Horan, official best friend of Louis Tomlinson aka sassytommo, the worst part about being friends with a Youtuber is being forced to join in the stupid pranks -which will eventually get them kicked out of Uni one way or the other-when he should really be studying.

 

So, No, Niall wasn’t exactly having the time of his life as Louis set up his stuff and explained what dumb and idiotic prank they were going to play on the innocent citizens of the town, who sadly enough had the unfortunate fate to live in the same area as an obnoxious, annoying kid who thinks he is funny.

 

Niall could tell he wasn’t the only one who was uninterested and dispassionate about everything that has got to do with the prank. Liam had the look on his face which said ‘What in the world am I doing here with these losers’ and truthfully speaking Niall could not blame him. The boy looks a bit mortified at being dragged into the events and it was clear from his expression he was regretting all the choices he made from the moment he met Louis.

 

“Oh, cheer up you idiots. It’s not even that risky, it’s a small prank yeah?, well I don’t think it is even a prank-well we are making people look foolish, so I guess it is prank, or is it?. I mean there is no harm done and-ugh-The point is, there is nothing for you two to be worried about, this is an innocent, harmless experiment of sorts, Right Haz?” Louis said and looked at the curly haired boy for confirmation.

 

“Yep, Absolutely” Harry agreed without a micro second of hesitation.

 

But Harry is meant to agree with whatever Louis says, They both are insanely in love and Harry would do anything for Louis, Niall was sure if Louis wanted to go ahead and Kill babies Harry would be right there by his side with various types of equipment that can be used for killing (Well maybe not that much considering both of them screams and runs away at the sight of cockroaches). The point is Harry would jump off the damn Everest if Louis thinks it’s a good idea so Harry’s conformity cannot be taken into consideration at all.

 

“See, why can’t all of you be more like Harry?” Louis asks with starry eyes looking at is boyfriend and they both eye-fuck for a few minutes as Liam and Niall shares annoyed looks as they contemplated the idea of throwing up.

 

“Because we have double the amount of brain than he does. Can we just get this over with?, I have to go learn Physics” Niall says making both the boys snap out of their little bubble.

 

“Of course dear Nialler, My little nerd” Louis says with a fond look while Niall shoots his best glare at the older boy.

 

The problem with Louis doing prank videos is he never does it alone, Niall is more than willing to hold the camera while Louis makes a fool of himself and other, But No, Louis i-will-annoy-you-to-your-death Tomlinson just have to have his friends do the pranks on his videos. And not so surprisingly Niall, Liam and Harry are basically the 3 people in all of campus who can stand him more than 5 minutes, so as always they get stuck in his stupid shenanigans.

 

Apparently they are doing ‘the date’ prank today, basically they walk around and ask people whether they would like a date, the word ‘date’ referring to the sweet fruit grown on date palms also known as Phoenix dactylifera which are mostly imported from Arabian countries because it’s one of its staple foods, not the ‘date’ in which people who may or may not be interested in each other spend some quality time together doing interesting activities. But of course with the question being asked from any of the 4 attractive guys and in an area where the actual fruit is not that common people are obviously going to think of the 2nd definition when it’s not. 

 

Louis has some cousin, who has this other cousin who has this friend, who has a boyfriend who hooked them up with the finest quality of the sweet fruit imported directly from UAE, although it took a bit of a struggle and self restrain to not completely devour it (mainly from the blondes part) , they did manage to save a few for the prank.

 

So that was how they were spending their Sunday afternoon, handing out dates while making innocent bystanders feel awkward and foolish for jumping into wrong conclusions while recording it and laughing along so they could post it for the world to see, Niall still felt a bit bad at how human beings thrived of others failure and foolishness in life.

 

And you can’t blame the people for falling for it either, who on their right mind would turn down an invitation to a date by a really attractive guy (there was the expectation of that girl who had a boyfriend, but she too really seemed interested until her Hulk looking boyfriend had came and Louis had ran for his life). Most of them really seemed so cheerful and interested at the offer but 3 of them were already taken and Niall’s interest was already captured by the large size pizza Louis had promised for doing this (“A whole pizza all for you Nialler, only for you” the words that had tied down Niall), so they ended up embarrassed and disappointed and Liam almost received a slap in his face from a really offended red head.

 

Its apparently hilarious to Louis and Harry who haven’t stopped laughing since they started recording hours ago, Liam keeps mumbling things about how mean this is and Karma will catch up while all Niall wants to do is go home and sleep and eat his damn pizza(Fuck physics, he is tired).

 

“Okay Niall, one last victim and we are done” Louis says as Niall whined and complained for the millionth time.

 

“But why do I have to do it, tell Harry or Li” Niall says clearly not in the mood to embarrass someone else.

 

“Because we have been doing all the pranking while all you did was whine about Pizza and Physics, which let me tell you is a very unlikely combination” Harry says as he leans on to a grumpy looking Liam while Louis searches for their next victim.

 

“That is not true” Niall is quick to defend his honor, Louis is the lazy one of the group and Niall won’t take that position.

 

“Umm yes it is, you asked like 3 people while me, Lou and Harry did more than 8 each” Liam says and Niall gives a betrayed look to the puppy-eyed boy. He thought they both were together on this.

 

“GOT IT” Louis shouted out with a huge grin before Niall could express his hurt and tragedy at Liam’s treachery of sticking with Harry.

 

“The black haired Bloke, there-No you idiot-There, No, not that one, ew he looks like an elf, the other one, the one below the tree reading that huge ass book” Louis pointed out and although Niall could not clearly make out the boys face, he could clearly tell he looked good, like really good. Just like most of Louis’s victim he was just simply sitting there, with a book in his arms and neatly kept hair and simply looking pretty like that, like his reason for existence in the planet was to simply sit there and look pretty.

 

Niall hated Louis.

 

“No, Why?-Why him? Why do I have to embarrass myself in front of pretty guys who probably don’t even swing this way? Give me some lame girl like you keep giving Harry” Niall knew the reason Louis kept pointing out the females to Harry because Harry was clearly very much gay and Louis did not want some guy flirting with him.

 

“Niall James Horan, don’t talk back to me. Besides that’s the point, he is pretty, people like pretty things and would love to see him make a fool of himself, which means I will get more views, and you know I haven’t had a big hit in months, Come on Niall, don’t be selfish now. Pizza, Ni, just think of the Big cheesy Pizza from Sal’s” Louis gave his motivational words to the blonde boy before Niall just sighed and took the small box of dates from Liam.

 

“I should get new friends” Niall said before making his way towards the pretty boy. Louis just gave a big grin before following him and setting up his camera behind a bush where he was sure he could hear and see the events unfold perfectly and the other 2 was quick to follow him as they watched Niall make his way.

 

As Niall walked closer and actually saw the boy up close he really hated Louis. He wasn’t just pretty; he was fucking gorgeous with that smooth black hair which Niall wasn’t sure if it would look good on him if he messed it up or if it should remain untouched in all its perfection, and he had cheek bones for Fuck sake, like actual fucking cheek bones and Niall thinks he could faint, and he wasn’t even looking at Niall way, yeah Niall could really faint.

 

It’s when he reached in front of the tree (The boy’s eyes still captured by the huge book) he realized he was going to make an utter fool of himself and ruin all the chances (not that he had any) to ever see the boy again. He even contemplated just turning around and running back like this never happened. But Pizza, for god sake there was Pizza.

 

He kept on thinking about the Cheesy Pizza that would be waiting for him and that was the one thing that gave him the guts to actually sit his ass down next to the boy so he could catch his attention.

 

Niall was just about to say hello and start with the prank and get it done with, all in all it would take about a minute and Niall’s mind kept on thinking about the sweet, yummy, large Pizza waiting for him (and also the amount of shit Louis will give him for bailing, but that was that). But as soon as the boy looked up and met his eyes Niall froze.

 

Yeah, cheesy (Pizza!) but that was what happened. It’s like all the thoughts of the yummy Pizza were suddenly taken up by the boy and his mind went from ‘Pizza-Pizza-Pizza-Pizza-Pizza’ to ‘cheekbones-pretty eyes-cheekbones-pretty eyes- cheekbones’. And suddenly Niall hates all his life choices, especially the one where he decided to be friends with Louis.

 

“Um Hi?” the boy asked confused as Niall gaped at him like a duck.

 

(His voice wasn’t helping things at all, for fuck sake he just heard a bit of heaven right there)

 

“H-H-Hi” Niall manages to stutter out his mind still frozen and refusing to process the words. But even though his stupid Brain decided to freeze itself and not let him process any of his words, making him look like an utter idiot in front of human form of perfection, it still has the power and sense to send blood rushing towards his cheeks and just like that his cheeks looks redder than Taylor Swifts whole Album Red.

 

“I’m Zayn, You okay mate?” the boy asks and Finally – Fucking Finally- his brain starts working and his real reason for being here rushed into his mind. 

 

“I am Niall, Nice to meet you” Niall finally manages to say and if his voice waves nobody shall speak of it.

 

“Okay?” Zayn still looks confused and Niall can’t blame him. Some random ass kid just came and sat next to him while he was there reading a book, looking all perfect and broody.

 

Niall forced himself to get this damn prank done with and just run away and hide in his room for 10 months due to the embarrassment he was about to cause to not just the Human perfection in front of him, also himself because God, Nobody should look that good.

 

“So, reading huh?” Niall says slowly slipping back to his careless self. 

 

“No, I am hunting Elephants can’t you see?” the boy asks sarcastically with a small smile and Niall suppresses a laugh.

 

Yeah, he changes his decision, he is going to get this prank done with and get on the next flight to Alaska and change his name and live by raising goats. Yeah this is a good idea, Niall’s pretty sure he won’t have to face Zayn and the embarrassment he is going to put upon himself in Alaska, besides goats are nice company.

 

“Yeah-Yeah-Funny. Umm so I was wondering-“Niall started and he felt his cheeks getting hotter and redder.

 

Zayn just looks at Niall with an amused expression waiting for the boy to continue.

 

“W-Would you like a date?” he ends up asking and by the look on Zayn’s face, he wants to die.

 

Of Corse, he is going to reject him. Some creepy fucker just sat next to him and asked him for a date, yeah sure. Such a genius idea, where the fuck did all his brain go?. Oh yeah, Along with his dignity after meeting Louis.

 

But Niall is surprised as a small smile conquers (God, he can’t take it anymore; the guy just keeps getting prettier. This is not fair, everybody needs genes like that, bless his parents)

 

“Sure, I would love one. Do you know Dates are good for your health?. They increase the quantity of the blood in your body” He says that smile slowly turning into a smirk.

 

“  
What-I-I-What?-H-I-Wha-“ it takes a while for Niall to realize it but he does end up understanding Zayn had just outsmarted Niall (read Louis considering it was his plan all along). The prank had back fired, and Niall is not sure if he has blushed more in his life.

 

“You did mean the fruit right?. It’s delicious innit?. I’d love one, do you have any “His smirk is still intact as he says those words and Niall realizes why he is blushing so much, Its Karma Liam is right, they have embarrassed so many people and made them all blush ashamedly and god is taking his revenge on Niall.

 

Poor old Innocent Niall, all he wanted was a pizza for God sake. God should have given it to Louis who almost made that one boy cry, or Harry whose curls made girls lose all their shit and scream out yes before the boy could even complete the question, Even Liam whose muscles had wooed the girls and had left them a stuttering mess after (He did apologize a lot though). This is not fair (He has been saying that a lot throughout the evening).

 

Either this dude is some kind of mega mind reader or a genius who has outsmarted them, or Zayn spends a lot of time watching YouTube videos. Or he just likes dates so much, whatever it is Niall is dying of embarrassment because that smirk says it all.

 

“I-Umm-Yes-I mean –Yeah-Umm-here take it all bye” Niall had never been more embarrassed in his life as he takes out the small box of the dates and hand it to the boy and he is shuffling (hoping his legs works after everything) to get up and just run away. He needs to book that flight to Alaska as soon as possible.

 

But before he can run away (and Kill Louis before flying off to Alaska) Zayn is quick to follow him and stops Niall before he can move any further with a hand on his arm (Niall heart picks up its beating like 100 times). And once again he is frozen because Human Perfection has his hands on his arm, is this real life?. Niall is once again taken back by those eyes, by those beautiful 2 balls inside his eyes socket staring at him.

 

Somewhere between ‘Oh my god, is this real life’ and ‘Shit now what? is he going to embarrass me more? is he going to complain about this to the police?, Am I going to be locked up in prison for handing out dates?, oh, it’s okay at least he touched me before my life in prison’ Niall’s mind process Louis standing up from his hide out (Which was a bush) and staring at the both of them with a protective gaze.

 

Niall could tell Louis was concerned, No matter how much of an idiot his dumb Youtuber friend was and no matter how many time he drags him to his education threatening plans he knows Louis will always be protective over him and won’t let no Human Perfection touch him.

 

“So, Niall would you like a date?” Zayn asks with a teasing smile which forms a smile on Nail’s face (He remembers his name) and he shoot back Louis a look which says ‘Don’t worry, I got this, But I am going to kill you when we get home, so be careful you Fucker’

 

“Yeah-Yeah-Yeah, you got me. No need to rub it in my face now, in my defense it wasn’t even my idea. But I would like to know how you figured it out though. I mean date is not really a common fruit now is it?, we even kept changing out location ever 15 minutes” Niall says as he finally trusts his voice to speak to the black haired angel.

 

“You got my friend at the mall a few hours ago, well not ‘got’ you know. Perrie has a girlfriend so I am sure she rejected it, anyway she texted me about 10 minutes ago about A curly haired moron with annoyingly adorable dimples who tried to sell her dates and made an utter fool of herself, because she genuinely was feeling sorry for the kid and he just burst out with a few dates you know. I had a proper fit reading it. I didn’t really expect it, but hey-You just came –umm yeah” Zayn says and for once Zayn looks a bit nervous too.

 

Niall does remember a blonde girl who rejected Harry and the shocked expression Louis had had on his face because someone actually rejected his perfect little ball of curls and cuddles. Niall thinks he will like this Perrie person if they ever do meet. She called Harry a moron and rejected him both at the same day, besides he is going to look for more friends anyway after everything Louis had got him into today.

 

The older lad notices his hand is still on Niall and quickly takes it back with a sheepish look. It seems all his smirk and teasing smiles has disappeared and he is giving Niall a sweet one with a nervous hint to it and Niall suppresses the urge to just coo at it.

 

“I mean she didn’t say anything about the cutest little Blonde idiot, with the most perfect big blue eyes and a blush that could light up the world” Zayn says and Niall blush gets bigger, but this time he don’t mind much because according to the most perfect human being on the planet Niall’s blush lights up the world.

 

“Sorry” Niall tries flashing a big grin.

 

“I am serious though. Would you like a date Niall? I mean they are quite rare “Zayn says and this time Niall does laugh.

 

“Yeah, I would love to. Why waste a good date” Niall says seeing the boy’s eyes light up.

 

“Come on then, ill just pack up my books and we can go to this Pizza place my friends been talking about. Sal’s or something, apparently they have the best Pizza”

 

Niall would say his grin gets wider at the offer, but he is pretty sure that’s not possible.

 

So yeah sure, maybe it hadn’t gone exactly like they had planned but really, Niall would rather enjoy an amazing Pizza with Zayn than raise goats in Alaska, so it’s all good.

 

Even Louis don’t seem to mind it because 1. Now he doesn’t have to buy Niall Pizza 2. He does end up uploading a certain video about a certain idiotic, blonde best friend of his meeting the love of his life and suddenly his goal of achieving 1 million subscribers is not hard at all.

 

The video goes viral and Niall knows Zayn is his soul when they both start discussing ways to murder Louis while eating dates. Oh, and Dates are his favorite fruit now, just for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> I would have linked you guys to the videos, if I actually knew how to link because they were absolutely hilarious, and even if I did know how to link, I watched these years ago and there were like 3 or 4 of them, so if you guys want to go check out the pranks I think just try searching on YouTube.
> 
> Edit: here is the link hope you enjoy.. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqKFeht28rQ
> 
> Umm yeah, thanks hope it didn’t suck too much


End file.
